The Doctor Encounters
by yamiangie
Summary: A series of short runins with The Doctor various Crossovers. The cheerleader has a very interesting conversation with a geek chic stranger. They're getting longer
1. Temples and Tardises

Doctor Encounters: Temples and TARDISes

Dabbles depicting a series of run-ins with The Doctor. I don't own Who or any other properties appearing in this

Daniel was glad to be back in Egypt on a dig they were excavating what appeared to be a secret temple for some Old kingdom cult. According to the hieroglyphs the cultists honored a being they called El Daktar who walked through time. A mural depicted him as a modern era man with what appeared to be an old British police call box. Daniel was perplexed when..

"So is this from when you were snogging Cleo?"

"I got kissed by one French mistress and you brand me temporal playboy. Actually I think this was the time with the alien parasite."


	2. In the 11th year of meji

In the 11th year of Meji

"I tell you no spirits; it's the power of steam"

Kenshin sighed, every time they took the train.

"I tell you no way water can do this"

"I say it can" yelled Karou

_It was only a matter of time_

"Can't"

_He could run he was that agile _

"It Can"

_Move_

"Kenshin what do you.."

The Rurouni was already gone

Kenshin exhaled leaning over the railing.

"Train sick?" a foreign girl I a kimono asked.

"Avoiding an argument"

"Rose", yelled a foreign man, "There's a …oh hello", he said to Kenshin "Avoid sick people and travel. Then they both bolted.


	3. Shut up people love time travel

"Shut up people love time travel"

"Rush wait I was kidding", yelled the invisible and intangible George as he ran after the retreating red tin dog, "Don't be mad at me! You're my only hope.

"Don't worry about it" replied Rush as George stopped, "I was just getting you some additional help."

"Really?" Asked George ecstatically waving his arms in the air, "Good Dog! Who'd you get?"

George's eyes went wide as the stepped into the next panel to see the smiling man in the brown pinstriped suit. The man put on a pair of 3D glasses looked strait at him.

"Hi George, I'm the Doctor"

AN: From Bob and George the comic strip Storyline George's bad day


	4. Poetry Corner

Poetry Corner

Spike looked down at his watch it was all most time to head out. He might be alive correction undead come sunrise. He half hoped he wouldn't. If this got out...

As he exited a voice called out, "Hey that was some excellent prose", the speaker was British northern accent.

Spike turned to face the man. "It wasn't that good"

"Nonsense for amateur poetry that was fantastic. The delivery on the first piece was much better then the first time I heard it read."

"What?"

"The party back in 1880, you look much better blond can see where Idol got it.


	5. who you gonna call?

Drabble so far might make a good story

"Who you gona call?"

"Dude run"

Ghost Boy Danny Phantom wasn't having a good day. Out of the blue a British man had shown up asking about the Portal. He was fascinated by it. He had asked a lot of questions about how they kept the breach stable so it didn't fracture reality and send the planet into the void. Danny knew the portal cold go nuclear but destroying the planet was a new one.

Then Sulker had decided to attack. Instead of running way the man had just stared at the hunter ghost in fascination. In the confusion Danny had managed to duck out and transform. The man still hadn't moved, in fact he had pulled out a pair of 3D glasses to look at Sulker with. Phantom was forced to grab the man and phase him out of the way.

Now that they were out side the man was currently spiriting up the block towards a Blue phone booth. Did he really think he could hide in there?


	6. Trouble magnet

Trouble magnet

Harry Potter sat in the darkness of his cupboard once again missing supper. He'd once again gotten in trouble and it was unfair he hadn't really done anything bad.

It had been while Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley and Harry into town do to the week's shopping. On the way back as usual Harry had been made to carry most of the groceries. They'd gotten half way home when Dudley thought it be great fun to trip Harry. Dudley putting his weight into it shoved Harry roughly causing him to stumble into man next to a police box scattering the groceries everywhere.

Harry had muttered sorry to the man. Much to his surprise the man helped him gather up the groceries and offered him a jelly baby. It was about them that Aunt Petunia had dragged him away giving man dirty look. She waited till they were around the corner and out of site before she started to yell at him. The rest of we way home he'd gotten an ear full about consorting with strangers and how that man was no good because of really long scarf and other strange cloths he was wearing. Dudley was silently laughing at Harry being dragged backwards.

The strange thing that Aunt Petunia didn't pick up on was the fact that there where no police boxes in Little Whinging. Harry knew this quite well, if there were any he'd have been suffed into one long ago by Dudley. Not to mention while she was looking forward an ranting his Aunt failed to notice said police box fade out of exitstance with a strange of grinding wheezing sound. Strange things just kept happening to him why couldn't his Aunt and Uncle learn to ignore it like every one else.


	7. Sometimes all you need

Sometimes all you need is a good listener.

Clare sat in the park on dull green bench; it had been two weeks since homecoming. Twelve days since she was asked if she could keep a secret, one that she couldn't stand knowing having to pretend that she didn't.

She was in the park far away from everything she couldn't deal with right now school , home, her friends, not that she really had any anymore. She didn't know where to turn or where to go to get away. A man in a long coat sat down next to her. Under his arm was a book Claire recognized as "Activating Evolution". The same book Zach had given her about genetics. From a pocket somewhere he produced a pair of brown glasses. The thick rimed ones that were classified as geek chic.

She couldn't understand why this guy had chosen to read advanced genetic theory right next to her in an otherwise empty park. Whatever reason that was, it was annoying that he seemed to find the passage he was reading funny.

"You ever heard of this?" His accent reveling him to be British as he flashed her the book cover. "It's a pretty interesting take on human potential."

"This friend I had mentioned it" she replied quietly.

"It hasn't been out long pretty recent ex-friend", He contemplated while he flipped the pages at a speed reader's pace.

"I've sort of lost a lot of friends lately." Claire hoped she was being vague enough but there was a change on the man's face as he made a connection.

"You're from Union Wells right? I'm so sorry about what happened. Did you knot ht cheerleader?" The words of apology sounding like something he said often.

"You're not a reporter are you?" Claire asked.

"No, just overly curious; you sort of look like one of the rara jock set. You looked at me like I was a nerd when I sat down." He was very astute in his observations. Claire flinched a little.

"Well." She stammered, "What do you mean I look like one of the type."

He closed the book and leaned back a bit. "Well blonde, sophisticatedly dressed, pretty. You're a lot nicer then the steroidal cheerleader. You didn't give me to much of a look when you sized me up. I am going for geek chic. You're lucky you could have met me in one of my loud outfit phases."

"What was so funny about the book?" she asked not really wanting to hear about horrible fashion from the 80s.

"The writer was talking about having the ability to two bend the fabric of space and time by concentration. I believe the regeneration concept but self time travel that's". He passed a bit gathering his thoughts. "Impossible and dangerous." He added at last.

"You mean like in back to the future?" Claire asked remembering people fading out of pictures.

"Yeah only more that Michael J. Fox would be disappearing." He said mater of factly

"What are you some kind of expert?" Claire remarked.

"I dabble in loads of thing science history you name it I'm interested. For instance I'm a bit curious as to why you're here in the middle of a the day alone. Don't you have classes?"

"I just needed some space to think. It's been ruff since homecoming. I just don't know who to talk to. There was one person but he doesn't remember us being friends. Literally." She added.

"Have you thought about totally starting over? If something happens once you can usually get it to happen again."

"Sounds like science."

"It's fate. If you had something once you can rekindle it. You just have to sort of recreate the spark."

"I guess it's possible. I could get him back. Not to keen to due it again. But I'll live.

"That's the attitude due you feel any better?"

"A little" she said getting up. "So you really believe what Dr. Suresh is saying regeneration and such."

He was silent for a moment then he said, " I believe that nothing is impossible, just very improbable. Time travel is something that may be possible. Shakespeare had a point when he wrote there are more things in heaven and earth Horatio then are dreamt of in your philosophy." He opened up the book again.

"So if you could travel in time would you." Claire asked him before going.

He smiled and laughed, "In a heart beat it be brilliant."

An: Wanted to write a run in with a curtain character. The Doctor wound up in a park in Texas instead. I'm open to ideas for other encounters.


End file.
